Vampire
by haohaohyuk
Summary: [VAMPFIC] - i dont have idea for this fict's summary kkk - Mind to RnR?


tittle : Vampire  
author : haohaohyuk  
length : oneshoot  
cast : some sj members, sandra kim [oc], lee gihyun [oc]  
disclaimer : i only own the story and OC.

.

"Jadi, menurutmu mereka ada?" tanya Sandra, heran. "Tentu saja! Mereka itu keren sekali kau tahu-" "Mereka tidak ada, Hyun. Vampire, werewolf, alien, dan makhluk lainnya itu hanya fiksi, Hyun." potong Sandra. "Mereka ada Sandra! Hanya saja kita belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka," jawab Gihyun ngotot. "Gihyun," panggil Sandra. "Hm?" jawab Gihyun singkat. "Berhenti menonton film barat," suruh Sandra lalu berjalan meninggalkan Gihyun. "Dasar aneh, mana ada makhluk macam itu.." gumam Sandra pelan.

"Sandra, hari ini aku dirumahmu sampai sore boleh 'kan? Donghwa _oppa _sedang pergi," kata Gihyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sandra. Sandra langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. "ARRGHH!" seketika teriakan Sandra bergema diseluruh ruangan rumah itu. Gihyun langsung berlari menghampiri Sandra. "Kau kenapa!?" tanya Gihyun panik, lalu menatap kamar Sandra, mengira ada susuatu disana. "WAA!" Gihyun melompat selangkah kebelakang, "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Gihyun kaget. Kamar Sandra lebih hancur daripada kapal pecah. Buku bertebaran dimana – dimana, sprai kasur terlepas berantakan, bantal guling diatas AC, dan lainnya. "Tadi pagi tidak seperti ini…" gumam Sandra frustasi. "Maaf, _miss_," sebuah suara dibelakang mereka membuat mereka menoleh. Kosong. "Aku disini, _miss_," mereka kembali menoleh kekamar Sandra, dan mendatapi seorang pria imut sedang berdiri disitu dengan senyum manis. "HWA!" pekik Sandra dan Gihyun kaget. Mereka melangkah mundur. Takut pria itu adalah penjahat. "Tidak perlu takut, _miss_, dan Gihyun-_ssi_." kata pria itu. "Kau siapa? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Gihyun, bingung. Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Anak – anak… kemari!" teriak pria itu. "Anak – anak…?" gumam Gihyun dan Sandra sembari menatap satu sama lain. Dan tiba – tiba beberapa orang datang, entah dari mana. "Kalian siapa?! Mau apa dirumahku?" tanya Sandra takut. Ia mencengkram ujung baju Gihyun kuat.

"Tunggu, miss. Kami akan perkenalkan diri kami." kata pria imut yang tadi sambil tersenyum. "Kami adalah vampire pureblood-" "Vampire! Wah, _daebak_!" sela Gihyun senang, sementara Sandra melotot tak percaya. "Bisa kalian ceritakan tentang vampire pada kami?!" tanya Gihyun _excited_. Sungmin tersenyum, "Ehm, apa boleh membicarakan diruang tamu saja? Kurang enak menjelaskan disini." kata Sungmin. Sandra berfikir sebentar, lalu kemudian menangguk. Ia mengantar orang – orang yang mengaku vampire itu keruang tamu. Mereka duduk secara bersamaan. "Kami adalah vampire pureblood. Kalian tahu pureblood 'kan? Vampire darah murni tanpa keturunan manusia." jelas Sungmin. Yang lain diam saja mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. Ia melanjutkan, "Dan namaku, Lee Sungmin. Ini Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Jo Kyuhyun, dan yang paling tua Park Jungsoo, masih ada yang lainnya, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Donghae." jelas pria imut yang bernama Sungmin itu. "Wah, _daebak_! Hei, Sandra, sudah kubilang, vampire itu ada!" pekik Gihyun, kagum. "Tidak mungkin…" Sandra menganga. "Kenapa, _miss_?" tanya Sungmin. "Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, omong kosong!" kata Sandra, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau kutunjukkan?" tanya Hyukjae ikutan berdiri, lalu ia menunduk sebentar. Disaat ia mengangkat kepala, ia menyeringai dan menunjukan taringnya, juga matanya yang berubah menjadi biru. Sandra mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, ketakutan. Namun ia tertabrak tembok dibelakangnya, sehingga tak bisa lagi mundur, sementara Hyukjae terus mendekatinya. Sandra gemetaran, Hyukjae menyadarinya dan langsung berhenti berjalan. "Woah, _daebak_, _daebak_! Keren sekali! Kalian juga harus harus berubah, pasti akan keren sekali!" si bodoh Gihyun, tidak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu akan jantungan kalau saja mereka berubah semua. Dan bahkan sebelum mereka berubah, Sandra sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sandra terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, semua kaget dan panik. Termasuk Hyukjae yang langsung kembali ke wujud manusianya. Sungmin langsung menggendong Sandra kekamarnya, tapi ia baru ingat, kamar Sandra hancur karena tadi sebelum Sandra dan Gihyun pulang, Hyukjae mengamuk. "Hei, Hyukjae, cepat bereskan ini dulu," suruh Sungmin. Hyukjae masuk kedalam kamar Sandra, dan dalam sekali hentakan kaki, kamar ini kembali rapi seperti semula. "Wah, bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Keren sekali!" puji Gihyun. Hyukjae tersenyum bangga. "Gihyun-_ssi_, kau boleh ngobrol dengan mereka dulu sementara aku akan menjaga Sandra disini," ucap Sungmin. "Oh, baiklah… jaga temanku ya," pinta Gihyun yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Sungmin. Gihyun berlalu dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Jungsoo. Sedangkan Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar Sandra.

"Jadi… sebenarnya kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Gihyun saat mereka kembali duduk diruang tamu. "Jadi… begini, ah aku harus jelaskan dari mana yah," gumam Kyuhyun kebingungan. "Kami, para vampire dipimpin oleh pimpinan Lee Sooman, dan Lee Sooyung adiknya. Sebenarnya Lee Sooyung bukan pimpinan, tapi karena ia adalah adik dari pimpinan Lee Sooman, ia jadi suka mengatur. Namun jarang ada yang mendengarkannya." jelas Siwon. "Dulu, selain kami, ada juga Heechul, Zhoumi, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Yesung, mereka baik. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mereka menjadi jahat karena ulah Lee Sooyung. Ia dendam kepada Lee Sooman, dan kami, lalu memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok sendiri, dengan pengikut Heechul, Zhoumi, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Yesung. Mereka memangsa beberapa manusia, dan banyak hewan, oleh karena itu mereka bertambah kuat." lanjut Jungsoo. "Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menyelinap masuk ketempat pimpinan Lee Sooman, mereka menyekap dan membunuh anak dan istri pimpinan Lee Sooman. Pimpinan sangat marah, dan memutuskan kami harus melawan mereka. Namun kami tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka." kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang bicara. Ia menarik nafas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Jadi pimpinan Lee Sooman memberitahu kami, bahwa ada 2 anak manusia yang akan ditakdirkan menjadi salah satu dari kami dan membantu kami melawan kelompok mereka." katanya. Gihyun menganga. Kagum sekaligus kaget. "Uh, maksudmu kami akan dirubah menjadi vampire pureblood?" tanya Gihyun. Jungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan vampire pureblood. Halfbreed." katanya. Gihyun merenung, berarti ia akan berubah menjadi vampire selamanya?. "Tenang saja, tidak selamanya. Kalian akan dikembalikan menjadi manusia ini lagi jika misi ini berhasil." kata Hyukjae, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Gihyun. "Kalau kalian yang terluka?" tanya Gihyun penasaran. "Itu resiko, nona." jawab Siwon.

Gihyun mengangguk - angguk mendengarkannya. "Tapi ada satu cara membunuh kami…" Jungsoo berbisik seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Gihyun ikut – ikutan mencondongkan badannya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Jungsoo, memberi isyarat agar tidak memberitahu lebih jauh lagi. "Hah?" Gihyun bingung sendiri. "Tidak. Nanti kau akan tahu kalau kalian sudah menjadi vampire." kata Jungsoo dengan senyum misterius. "Jadi, apa kau mau..?" tanya Kyuhyun, Gihyun terbelalak, "Eh?"

Sandra membuka matanya pelan. Ia berada dikamarnya. Rapi. Loh? Kenapa bisa rapi? Tadi kan berantakan sekali? Ia membenarkan posisi diranjangnya dari tiduran menjadi duduk, dan menoleh kearah kirinya. Sungmin sedang menaruh gelas dimejanya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh. "Ehm.. ya," jawab Sandra pelan. "Mana Gihyun?" tanya Sandra. "Dia sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain," Sungmin berbalik menatap Sandra sambil membawa teh yang ia buat untuk Sandra. "Minum," kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan teh itu pada Sandra, tentunya dengan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih." Sandra menerima teh dari Sungmin. "Kenapa kamarku rapi?" tanya Sandra lagi, "Hyukjae membereskannya tadi," jawab Sungmin masih dengan senyumannya. "Secepat itu?" tanya Sandra tidak percaya. "Kau pingsan 2 jam lebih, _miss_. Aku sampai bingung kau mimpi apa saat pingsan," gurau Sungmin. Sandra menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum malu – malu. "Kalian benar – benar vampire ya?" tanya Sandra, lalu menyesap teh yang dibuat oleh Sungmin. "Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin. Bertepatan dengan itu, Gihyun dan yang lain masuk kedalam kamar. "Sandra! Kita akan jadi vampire halfbreed, melawan vampire – vampire jahat tidak berperikevampire-an!" seru Gihyun sembari duduk disebelah Sandra. Yang lain tertawa mendengar Gihyun, kecuali Sandra. "KAU GILA!" teriak Sandra, apa – apaan, ia baru bangun dari pingsannya, dan sahabatnya yang benar – benar menyebalkan itu berbicara seperti itu. Jadi vampire half… half apalah tadi itu, gila saja Gihyun ini. "Tenang dulu, Sandra," kata Siwon. Dan ia menceritakan tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Kau sudah menyetujuinya, Gihyun?" tanya Sandra. Gihyun mengangguk, "Ayolah Sandra, lagipula kau biasanya menyukai hal – hal seperti ini, anggap saja kau didunia game, Sandra." bujuk Gihyun. "Memang, tapi kalau untuk menjadi vampire…" Sandra menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia langsung menutup lehernya. Sungmin tertawa, tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sandra, yang lain langsung menatap Sungmin bingung. "_Miss_, jangan katakan kau berfikir kami akan menggigit lehermu, dan meninggalkan bekas disana," kata Sungmin seperti dapat membaca pikiran Sandra. "Lah, memang iya kan?" tanya Sandra polos. "Memang iya, tapi hanya untuk memangsa, dan kalian bukan mangsa kami." jawab Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kami berubahnya?" tanya Gihyun. "Kami hanya akan memindahkan sedikit darah kami kekalian." jawab Hyukjae. "Menggunakan?" tanya Sandra. "Jarum suntik. Memangnya mau pakai apa lagi," kata Jungsoo setengah bergurau. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua kita? Mereka sedang pergi bersama dan 5 hari lagi mereka akan pulang," tanya Gihyun lagi. "Tenang saja, nona. Mereka tidak akan menyadari perubahanmu, selama kau tidak berubah didepan mereka. Dan saat kalian berperang nanti, aku akan membuat rencana dengan Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Donghae," jelas Jungsoo. "Mereka akan membantu kalian membuat orang tua kalian tidak menyadari kepergian kalian," lanjutnya. "Hei, Sandra. Tunggu apa lagi, ini akan seru!" Gihyun menoel – noel Sandra. Dalam hati Sandra, ia menyesal kenal dengan Gihyun. Temannya itu gila atau apa? Nanti kan mereka bisa terluka! "Aku… akan memikirkannya dulu," jawab Sandra. "Baiklah, _miss_. Pikirkanlah baik – baik," kata Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Sandra menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Entah kenapa senyum itu memikat hati Sandra.

Hening. Sandra sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia berusaha fokus berfikir untuk menerima ajakan itu atau tidak tetapi senyuman Sungmin terus menghantui fikirannya. "Hemmm, nona – nona, kurasa kami harus kembali sekarang," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Jungsoo, Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Siwon berdiri. "Sampai jumpa besok, nona-nona," pamit Hyukjae lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar Sandra. "Eh, tunggu!" pekik Gihyun, lalu berlari keluar kamar Sandra. Kosong. "Eh? Mereka kemana?" Gihyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cepat sekali perginya.." gumam Gihyun, lalu kembali kekamar Sandra. Ia melihat Sandra yang terdiam merenung, "Sandra," panggilnya pelan. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "SANDRA!" teriak Gihyun tepat didepan telinga Sandra. "HWA! Hei! Apa – apaan sih kau!" pekik Sandra kaget. "Lagian kau kupanggil tidak jawab!" Gihyun cemberut. Ia menghampiri Sandra dan duduk disampingnya. "Kau kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya ikut mereka?" tanya Gihyun. Sandra menggeleng, "Gihyun.." panggil Sandra. "Apa mungkin kalau manusia jatuh cinta dengan vampire?" tanya Sandra pelan.

"Hei, Sungmin. Ada yang aneh denganmu," kata Siwon pelan, pada Sungmin disebelahnya. "Heh?" Sungmin menoleh dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Ada yang salah denganmu." ulang Siwon. "Tidak kok. Tidak ada apa – apa," jawab Sungmin berbohong. "Jangan berbohong. Aku bisa melihat dari matamu," Siwon memicingkan matanya menatap Sungmin. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti ingin memusnahkan aku," kata Sungmin lalu tertawa. "Kau tidak biasa seceria ini, Sungmin," Siwon menatap Sungmin heran. Yang hanya dibalas Sungmin dengan tawa. "Hei, Siwon." panggil Sungmin. Siwon menoleh menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa?"

"Apa mungkin vampire jatuh cinta dengan manusia?"

"_Gotcha_."

Sandra tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, yang akhirnya terbuka lagi. "AISSHH!" teriak Sandra frustasi. Ia mengubah posisinya jadi duduk. "Ada apa sih malam ini? Menyebalkan sekali!" pekik Sandra. "Kalau besok aku tidak bisa bangun pagi mau jadi apa- HA! Besok 'kan hanya ada _classmeeting_!" gumam Sandra dengan senyum _evil_ andalannya. "Sandra! Kau belum tidur jam segini? Besok 'kan sekolah!" tiba – tiba _eomma_ Sandra masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sandra nyengir tak bersalah, "Besok libur kok, _eomma_," jawab Sandra dengan wajah polos tak berdosa. "Ohya? Besok libur memangnya ada apa?" tanya _eomma_ Sandra, kurang percaya dengan perkataan anak satu – satunya itu. "Uhm, kemarin itu… katanya ada alien jatuh dihalaman belakang sekolah. Jadi besok diliburkan karena takut alien itu akan mengganggu," jawab Sandra dengan wajah bodohnya. ALASAN KONYOL MACAM APA ITU!-.- "Benarkah? Oke, tapi jangan tidur terlalu larut juga," kata _eomma _Sandra lalu keluar dari kamar Sandra, mulailah Sandra tertawa tanpa suara. "Ya ampun, _eomma-_mu itu polos sekali yah," tiba – tiba terdengar suara pria yang tidak terlalu asing bagi Sandra, menghentikan tawanya. Dan sekarang suara itu tertawa pelan, "Alasanmu konyol, Sandra," tirai jendela Sandra terbuka dan terlihat Sungmin berdiri sambil tertawa dibalkon Sandra. "Sungmin! Bagaimana kau kesini?" tanya Sandra kaget. "Tunggu, bantu aku masuk. Tidak ada pintu menuju balkonmu ya? Masak harus lompat lewat jendela?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Sandra menggeleng, "Aku lebih suka lewat situ, lompat saja," kata Sandra dengan cengirannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Kenapa pria ini bisa disini jam segini- tunggu, jam berapa ini? Sandra melirik jam, jam 2 malam!? "Hei, sekarang sudah jam segini, kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan apa kau tidak menggigil diluar hanya memakai kaos polos seperti itu?" tanya Sandra panik.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Sandra beku ditempat. _Sungmin.. jangan terus – terusan tersenyum seperti ini, kau bisa membuatku meleleh ditempat ini juga!_ batin Sandra, "Aku ini vampire,_ miss_, aku tidak akan kedinginan meskipun aku hanya memakai kutang diluar," jawab Sungmin. "Enak sekali… tidak perlu pakai mantel yang tebal…" gumam Sandra. "Eh, tapi.." Sandra langsung tersadar tentang sesuatu. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Gihyun, _miss_?" tanya Sandra. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu _miss_," jawab Sungmin seketika membuat jantung Sandra berdegup kencang. "A-ah… begitu ya…" Sandra bergumam salah tingkah. "Belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin sembari menutup jendela kamar Sandra. Sandra menggeleng, "Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Sungmin. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sandra balik bertanya. "Aku hanya menebak," jawab Sungmin lalu menatap sekeliling kamar Sandra. "Sepertinya kalau malam hari kamar ini terasa lebih nyaman ya.." gumamnya. "Apalagi dikasurmu, aigoooo~ empuk sekali~" Sungmin langsung lompat – lompat dikasur Sandra. Sandra tertawa kecil melihatnya, _imut sekali Sungmin! Akkkk~ aku bisa mimisan kalau begini caranya! _bantin Sandra lagi. "Ditempatku kasurnya tidak seempuk ini. Sandra, dimana kau beli kasur ini?" gurau Sungmin. Sandra tertawa lagi. "Aku lupa dimana membelinya, kasur ini sudah lama sekali… Oh! Kau ada apa kesini?" tanya Sandra. "Hanya ingin bermain.. aku juga tidak bisa tidur," Sungmin tersenyum –lagi-. Sandra yang merasa jantungnya sudah bersiap – siap melompat keluar pun menatap kearah lain.

"Sungmin, kalau seaindainya aku dan Gihyun tidak menyutujui permintaan kalian, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Sandra. Sungmin tampak berfikir. "Kami… akan tetap menghadapi mereka, dan mungkin salah satu diantara kami akan mati, karena Heechul," jelas Sungmin. Sandra diam, sambil menunduk ia berfikir. _Jadi salah satu diantara mereka akan mati… bagaimana ini… aku akan merasa sangat bersalah, kalau itu terjadi… tapi aku belum siap untuk jadi makhluk semacam vampire… _"Kau masih takut untuk jadi vampire?" tanya Sungmin seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sandra. "Begitulah.." gumam Sandra pelan, tapi terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. "Kami akan memberikan waktu untukmu berfikir, Sandra. Kami tidak akan memaksamu," kata Sungmin. Sandra mengangguk kecil.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya duduk diam dikasur Sandra. "Sandra," "Sungmin," tanpa sengaja mereka memulai pembicaraan bersama, membuat suasana agak canggung. "Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah larut sekali," kata Sandra. "Ah, aku baru mau ijin pulang," kata Sungmin lalu tertawa garing, diikuti Sandra yang juga tertawa garing. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela. "Kau mau pulang lewat jendela lagi?" tanya Sandra. "Tentu saja. Memangnya aku harus lewat mana," jawab Sungmin. "Lewat pintu depan.." Sandra menunjuk kearah pintu kamarnya. "Tidak bisa, _eomma_mu diluar," kata Sungmin santai, ia membuka tirai jendela kamar Sandra. "Benarkah?" Sandra berjalan keluar kamar, dan mendapati _eomma_nya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi diluar. "Woah, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sandra kagum. Sungmin tersenyum dan menujuk pelipisnya dengan satu telunjuk. "Annyeong, _miss_," Sungmin melompat dari jendela. APA! SUNGMIN MELOMPAT! Sandra dengan panik melihat kebawah, kosong. Kemana Sungmin? Ya ampun, akan susah terbiasa dengan vampire…

"Kemana Sandra? Biasanya dia sudah datang 10 menit yang lalu…" Gihyun menggumam sambil menatap kearah pintu kelas. "Yang benar saja, masak aku sendirian hari ini… Sandra~" Gihyun merengek lalu menelungkupkan kepala dikedua tangannya.

TRINGG~

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Sandra tidak mungkin datang, Gihyun tau sahabatnya itu tak akan datang kalau sudah telat semenitpun. Yang lain langsung berlari kelapangan, tetapi Gihyun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, rasanya ia malas sekali karena tidak ada Sandra hari ini. "Tidak kelapangan Gihyun?" tanya sebuah suara. Gihyun diam, ini bukan suara temannya, ataupun gurunya. Ini suara Kyuhyun! Gihyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Benar saja, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan senyum manisnya didepan pintu. "Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gihyun kaget. "Menemanimu," jawab Kyuhyun lalu masuk kedalam kelas Gihyun. "Ayo kelapangan bersama," ajak Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau guru melihat?" tanya Gihyun. "Semua guru sudah mengenalku, kok," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Apa? Mengenalmu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gihyun kaget, "Dulu aku lulusan sekolah ini," Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Gihyun. "Aku pikir vampire tak…" "Vampire juga sekolah, Gihyun. Ayo kita kelapangan," ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Gihyun kelapangan. Mereka berbicara banyak dikantin sebelah lapangan, untungnya Gihyun ikut perlombaan hari besok, jadi ia tidak perlu berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun sebentar. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka, bahkan sampai ada kakak kelas tidak tahu diri yang tiba- tiba lewat dan mencolek dagu Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan mereka, dan mereka akan malu sendiri.

"Terima kasih ya," Gihyun tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun balas menatap Gihyun. "Kalau kau tidak datang, pasti hari ini aku sendirian terus." jawab Gihyun masih tersenyum. "Ah, bukan masalah. Memangnya Sandra kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Gihyun mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak buat surat, dan tidak bilang padaku." Kyuhyun mengangguk – angguk pelan, "Memangnya dia tidak ikut lomba?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Hah, anak malas itu. Pelajaran olahraga saja kerjaannya hanya duduk dan diam – diam jajan. Mana mau dia ikut lomba," Gihyun menjawabnya sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "Kau manis ya," katanya tiba – tiba. "EH?" Gihyun menatap Kyuhyun, takut salah dengar. "Kau itu manis ya," ulang Kyuhyun serius. "Aku?" tanya Gihyun tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Memang tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan ini kepadamu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Gihyun menggeleng, "Belum sama sekali. Mereka malah bilang aku ceroboh," ujar Gihyun sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau memang ceroboh, tapi kau manis." kata Kyuhyun membuat Gihyun tersenyum malu – malu. "Em.. terima kasih," ujar Gihyun pelan. "Ah ya, sepertinya Sungmin menyukai Sandra," kata Kyuhyun. "Hah? Benarkah?" Gihyun membulatkan matanya, "Lihat saja gerak – geriknya kalau dia disebelah Sandra. Tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, aku sampai bingung apa mulutnya itu tidak pegal?" oceh Kyuhyun. Gihyun tertawa, "Oh, tunggu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sandra bertanya padaku, apa mungkin manusia jatuh cinta dengan vampire… jangan bilang…" Gihyun menatap Kyuhyun. "Mereka saling suka?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pagi itu, Sandra terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat, matanya susah sekali untuk dibuka. "_Eomma_…!" Sandra berteriak memanggil ibunya. Tidak ada jawaban, "_Appa_…!" Kali ini gantian Sandra berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Masih tidak ada jawaban, "Ya ampun, mereka itu kemana sih.." gumam Sandra, lalu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju keluar kamar dengan langkah yang berat. "Ah, ya. Hari ini kan bukan hari libur, mereka pasti sudah berangkat kerja," lagi – lagi Sandra bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk diam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba membuka matanya yang ternyata hanya membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. "Sakit.." ia meringis pelan lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya ditengah – tengah kedua lengannya. Saat ini ia merasa kepalanya ditusuk – tusuk beribu jarum. "_Miss_, _miss_! Kau tidak apa – apa?!" suara Sungmin yang terdengar panik itu membuat Sandra membuka matanya lebar, dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dan hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. "Arghh," Sandra merintih lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya. "_Miss_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin panik, Sandra membuka matanya sedikit, tampak raut wajah Sungmin yang khawatir. "Aku tidak apa – apa," jawab Sandra dengan senyumnya. "Hanya sedikit pusing," ia melanjutkan.

"Tidak mungkin hanya sedikit. Wajahmu pucat sekali, miss. Ayo kekamarmu," Sungmin memapah Sandra kekamarnya, lalu menidurkannya dikasur dan menyelimutinya. "Tunggu sebentar, _miss_," kata Sungmin yang dijawab oleh anggukan patuh dari Sandra. Sungmin lalu berjalan keluar kamar Sandra, dan berjalan kedapur. Membuatkan teh hijau kesukaan Sandra untuk Sandra. Perasaan buruknya benar, Sandra sakit. "Ini pasti karena tadi malam ia begadang," ujar Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, lalu membawa teh hijau itu untuk Sandra. "_Miss_, minum teh ini dulu," Sungmin membantu Sandra duduk ditempat tidurnya, dan memberikan teh hijau itu untuk Sandra. "Huh? Teh hijau, aku suka," Sandra tersenyum lemah. Sungmin balas dengan senyum kecil, "Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin pelan. "Heh? Tahu apa?" tanya Sandra membuka matanya sedikit. "Aku tahu kau suka teh hijau makanya kubuatkan untukmu." jelas Sungmin. "Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Sandra, heran. "Aku, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Leeteuk tahu semua tentang kau dan Gihyun," kata Sungmin. Sandra mengernyit bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Makanya, lain kali jangan tidur terlalu malam, jadinya kau demam 'kan," ujar Sungmin. Sandra mengangguk patuh, "Sudah tidurlah. Aku akan ambilkan kompres," kata Sungmin, lalu berjalan keluar. Sandra membetulkan posisinya menjadi tiduran, lalu memejamkan matanya. Diluar, Sungmin berjalan, masih dengan sedikit raut wajah khawatir, mengambil beberapa buah es batu yang ada dikulkas milik Sandra, lalu menambahkan air, dan mengambil sapu tangan milik Sandra yang cukup tebal.

Sungmin masuk kembali ke kamar Sandra dan menemukan Sandra sudah tertidur lelap, wajahnya sangat tenang. Ia duduk disebelah Sandra, dan mulai mengkompres kening Sandra. "Sandra…" panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada respon, tentu saja. Karena yang dipanggil sudah tertidur pulas, "Bagaimana ini… perasaan ini…" Sungmin memegang dadanya. "Mulai tumbuh.."

Kyuhyun dan Gihyun keluar dari sekolah dengan tawa yang meledak, "Kau keren sekali, Kyu!" puji Gihyun. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun menyuruh Gihyun untuk berpura – pura pingsan, dan Kyuhyun langsung meminta guru – guru agar Gihyun bisa pulang lebih awal-_-. Kyuhyun tertawa, "_I'm a genious, 'ya know_?" dan ia langsung menebar smirk alanya. Gihyun membeku, entah kenapa ia merasa smirk milik Kyuhyun itu terlihat sangat… menawan? Entahlah, Gihyun juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga ia jadi seperti ini. "Hei, kau kenapa? Kau benar – benar sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget, lalu menyentuh wajah Gihyun, tapi langsung ditepis Gihyun pelan. "Wajahmu merah," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudah abaikan saja. Aku tidak apa – apa, ayo jalan. Aku lapar, traktir aku ya," mohon Gihyun dengan _aegyo_nya. Kyuhyun gantian membeku, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ehm.. engg, a-ayo." kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan Gihyun pelan.

"Hmmm! _mashittda_!" Gihyun mengunyah makanannya sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis menatapnya. "Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Gihyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau lucu saat sedang makan, rakus sekali," ledek Kyuhyun. Gihyun hanya membalas dengan cemberut, "Setidaknya aku tetap cantik walaupun aku rakus," ujar Gihyun terlalu pede lalu tertawa, "Apa? Wah, aku baru tahu sifatmu yang narsis ini," gurau Kyuhyun, mereka berdua kembali tertawa. "Eh, ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Gihyun. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku… tidak lapar," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Ah, sayang sekali makanannya. Sini untukku saja. Boleh 'kan?" ijin Gihyun sebelum mengambil piring berisikan chicken steak itu. "Tentu saja boleh," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Ahaha, terima kasih!" Gihyun terkikik senang, lalu mulai makan kembali. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan gadis unik dihadapannya. Agak heran, biasanya gadis itu selalu menjaga image kan? Tapi kenapa anak ini malah rakus sekali… Tapi jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun, menyukainya.. Menyukainya? Apa ia menyukai gadis ini? Entahlah, yang pasti Kyuhyun nyaman bersamanya, dan ia suka memperhatikan gadis ini.

"Ehm, hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu," Gihyun melambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Gihyun menggeleng, "Jangan memperhatikanku seperti itu, wajahmu aneh sekali," gurau Gihyun lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu menatap keluar jendela, sembari tersenyum. _Aku menyukainya…_

Sungmin terus memperhatikan wajah tenang Sandra yang sedang tidur. "Apa manusia dan vampire bisa bersatu.. apa kita bisa bersama.." gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Pikirannya kacau, banyak pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya. Apa Sandra menyukainya atau menyukai pria lain? Apa vampire boleh bersatu dengan manusia? Apa bisa Sungmin membuat Sandra menjadi miliknya? Sungmin terus termenung, tanpa sadar sesungguhnya Sandra belum tidur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Apa itu untuk dirinya? Sandra juga tidak tahu, karena ia tidak melihat Sungmin bicara dengan siapa. Tapi kalau itu untuk dirinya… Sandra juga menyukai Sungmin. "Sungmin.." Sandra pura – pura terbangun. "Oh!" Sungmin menatap Sandra kaget. "Kau.. tidak tidur?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. "Aku… baru terbangun. Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," ujar Sandra berpura – pura tidak tahu apa – apa. Sungmin menempelkan punggung tangannya kekening Sandra. "Panasmu juga sudah menurun," ujar Sungmin, Sandra mengangguk. Hening sesaat, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. "Ehm… Sungmin?" panggil Sandra memecah keheningan. Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. "Ya?" jawabnya. "Ngg… kau… lapar tidak?" Sandra cengar – cengir bodoh. Sungmin yang tadi agak tegang langsung lega, dan tertawa. "Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan. Aku juga lapar," ajak Sungmin. Sandra cengengesan, lalu mengangguk.

Honda Civic milik Sungmin mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. "_Miss_, kau suka lagu ini kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil memencet salah satu tombol di mobilnya, lalu terputar lagu I Won't Give Up milik Jason Mraz. Sandra tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "_I won't give up on us even if the sky gets rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up~_" Sandra bernyanyi pelan mengikuti lagu tersebut. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Suaramu bagus, _miss_," puji Sungmin. Sandra langsung tersipu malu. "Terima kasih." ucap Sandra pelan.

"Siwoooooooonnnnniieeeee!" Jungsoo berlari menuju Siwon yang sedang duduk dengan tenang didepan TV. "Ah, ada apa sih, _hyung_?" tanya Siwon yang sedikit terganggu karena teriakan Jungsoo. "Sungmin pergi dengan Sandra dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama Gihyun," ujar Jungsoo cemberut. "Lalu?" Siwon menatap _hyung_nya jengkel. "Ayo kita jalan – jalan juga~" ucap Jungsoo dengan _aegyo_nya. Siwon langsung menatap Jungsoo jijik. "_Hyung_, hentikan _aegyo_mu itu atau aku akan muntah disini," kata Siwon. Jungsoo cemberut. "Ah, ayolah, sekali saja!" mohon Jungsoo. "Kita tidak boleh kalah dengan mereka!" lanjutnya. Siwon melotot ke Jungsoo. "Jangan "Kenapa kau tidak ajak Hyukjae saja, sih?" tanya Siwon jengkel. "Ah, ya. Kau ajak Hyukjae juga sana, kita jalan – jalan bertiga. Kan kita jarang jalan – jalan, Siwonnie.." kata Jungsoo dengan nada manja. Siwon memutar bola matanya, tahu ia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan _hyung_nya yang satu ini. "Baiklah. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ajak Hyukjae dan bersiap – siap." jelas Siwon lalu meninggalkan Jungsoo ke kamar Hyukjae.

"Kyu, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Gihyun sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangannya. "Sudah ikut saja. Pasti kau suka," kata Kyuhyun misterius. "Kau… tidak akan menculikku, kan?" tanya Gihyun konyol. "Apa? Menculikmu? Tidak terima kasih." jawab Kyuhyun bergurau. Gihyun langsung cemberut. Mereka terus berjalan, agak jauh, dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi. "Ini dimana?" tanya Gihyun, sambil melihat sekeliling. "Ini… taman." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Ayo kita duduk disana," Kyuhyun menunjuk bangku yang kosong ditengah – tengah taman. Gihyun mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan ke bangku itu dan duduk disitu. Hening. "Ehm… Kyu… tanganku…" Gihyun mengangguk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Ah, oh, maaf. Aku lupa," jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah lalu melepaskan tangan Gihyun.

Hening lagi. Kedua orang tersebut bingung harus membuka pembicaraan dengan topik apa. Keduanya salah tingkah, tapi kemudian, Gihyun menemukan topik yang menurutnya akan seru dibicarakan. "Kyu!" panggil Gihyun. "Hemm?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari menoleh kearah Gihyun. "Kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Gihyun. "Bernyanyi? Ah aku suka bernyanyi, dulu…" jawab Kyuhyun. "Dulu? Sekarang kau tidak suka?" tanya Gihyun lagi. "Bukan tidak suka. Hanya saja… tidak ada waktu untuk bernyanyi. Lagipula, aku suka bernyanyi, dulu. Sebelum aku berubah menjadi vampire." jelas Kyuhyun. Gihyun mengangguk – angguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu… kau harus menyanyi sekarang." Gihyun nyengir menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Ehh? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa bernyanyi karena terakhir kali aku bernyanyi itu sudah lama sekali." jawab Kyuhyun. "Ah, ayolah. Kau tidak mungkin tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu karena kau lama tidak melakukannya." bujuk Gihyun. "Ah, tapi-" "Ayolaaahh..!" Gihyun mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya. "Baiklah. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Kyuhyun diam sebentar, sementara Gihyun menunggu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo  
Amudo uriga ireoke  
Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo  
Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo  
Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae  
Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie  
Seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla  
Byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul  
Gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido  
Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde  
Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo  
Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde  
Ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun  
Aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun  
Naui mameul bomyeonseo  
Cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo  
Heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaraneun  
Geu mal jeongmal matneunde…_

"Ah, sudah, sampai disini saja." ujar Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Suaramu bagus! Aku suka suaramu!" puji Gihyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian Gihyun. "Kyu, ayolah, menyanyi lagi. Suaramu itu bagus!" pinta Gihyun, Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Rasanya canggung sekali, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bernyanyi dan kau tiba – tiba memintaku bernyanyi." ujar Kyuhyun. Gihyun mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba ikut audisi?" tanya Gihyun, sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Dulu aku hampir ikut. Kalau saja Jungsoo _hyung_ tidak merubahku menjadi seperti ini." jelasnya. "Hah? Jungsoo _oppa_ mengubahmu menjadi vampire, maksudnya?" Gihyun mulai penasaran. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

_flashback_

_"Eomma, appa! Aku akan pergi sekarang! Jaga diri kalian, ya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada orang tuanya. Ibunya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, ingat ya, kau harus lulus audisi menyanyi itu dan kau akan jadi bintang terkenal!" ucap eommanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan eommanya. "Appa, doakan aku jadi superstar, ya!" pinta Kyuhyun kepada appanya. Sementara appanya hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Kyuhyun berjalan selangkah lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Annyeonghi-gaseyo, eomma, appa." pamit Kyuhyun. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu berjalan keluar rumah, sambil menangis tentunya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau meninggalkan orang tuanya, tetapi karena masalah biaya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pergi ke Seoul sendirian, meninggalkan orang tuanya tinggal di kampung asalnya, Nowon._

_Ia berjalan kaki ke halte bus sendirian, hari itu sudah malam, dan halte bus sepi, dapat dipastikan isi bus tidak akan seramai biasanya. Kyuhyun duduk dihalte bus sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya, terkadang ia ikut bernyanyi pelan mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengarkan. Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk menjadi superstar. Namun tiba – tiba, seseorang menarik pundaknya dari belakang dan sebelum ia sempat berteriak minta tolong, kesadarannya hilang. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah, taring dan mata yang berwarna biru._

_Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kesadarannya kembali penuh. "Arrrghh…" ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan ia sedang dimana, karena rasa sakit dipundaknya. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena tarikan tadi. "Kau sudah sadar?" suara berat seseorang mengagetkannya. "Kau… siapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik. "Aku Jungsoo. Dan aku minta maaf," ujarnya. "Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, ia benar – benar bingung dengan situasinya saat ini. "Aku telah mengubahmu menjadi vampire. Maafkan aku." kata pria yang bernama Jungsoo itu. "APA?" Kyuhyun melongo sebentar, lalu tertawa garing. "Kau… sedang bercanda, kan?!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Sayangnya tidak." jawab Jungsoo. Ya, Kyuhyun juga berfikir seperti itu. Raut wajahnya bukan raut wajah yang ingin menipu seseorang. "Kau gila! APA KATA ORANG TUAKU NANTI! BAGAIMANA NASIB MEREKA! BAGAIMANA DENGAN AUDISIKU!" amuk Kyuhyun, tanpa ia sadari, sepasang taring tumbuh di giginya, dan bola matanya berubah menjadi warna biru. "Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, Kyuhyun." Jungsoo menunjuk sebuah kaca besar disebelah Kyuhyun._

_Ia terbelalak melihat dirinya dicermin. Tidak, Kyuhyun benar – benar berubah menjadi seorang vampire. Ia jatuh terduduk, lalu menangis sekeras – kerasnya. "AKU BENCI KAU!" teriaknya, untuk Jungsoo. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kau memang telah ditakdirkan untuk ini."_

_flashback end._

"Dulu aku sangat membencinya, karena aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku telah berubah menjadi salah satu dari kami. Tapi lama – lama aku mulai terbiasa, dan sekarang juga aku menganggapnya sebagai _hyung_ yang paling kuhormati." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Gihyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun mengangguk – angguk. "Lalu… bagaimana dengan orang tuamu sekarang?" tanya Gihyun. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar mereka lagi." mata Kyuhyun menerawang jauh. Gihyun menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. "Maaf," ucap gadis itu. "Hm? Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Harusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti ini padamu. Pasti rasanya sedih sekali, kan, berpisah dengan orang tua." katanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. "Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa." katanya, berusaha menenangkan Gihyun.

"Jungsoo _hyung_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melihat sekitarnya, ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini, sama halnya dengan Siwon. "Ah, kalian ini. Makanya, lain kali jangan terus berdiam diri dirumah, jadi tidak tahu tempat begitu kan. Ini namanya Myungdong." jelas Jungsoo. Siwon mengangguk – angguk saja, sementara Hyukjae menatap Jungsoo. "Kau tahu sendiri _hyung_, kami tidak boleh keluar rumah sembarangan." katanya. Jungsoo mengangguk – angguk menanggapinya. Mereka berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat sekeliling, banyak wanita – wanita yang memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik – bisik, karena wajah mereka yang tampan. Tapi tiba – tiba Hyukjae berhenti berjalan. "_Hyung_, Siwon." panggilnya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah Hyukjae. "Ada apa?" tanya Jungsoo. "Aku mencium bau vampire… disekitar sini." kata Hyukjae berbisik, matanya melirik waspada kekanan dan kekirinya. Jungsoo dan Siwon tampak seperti mengendus – endus. Lalu mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. "Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita." ucap Siwon pelan. "Kita harus menjauh dari keramaian. Ayo pergi." ajak Jungsoo, lalu mereka bertiga berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi kerumunan orang – orang yang sedang berada di Myungdong. Setelah merasa sudah ditempat yang aman, mereka berubah wujud menjadi vampire. "Keluarlah, kau Kim Heechul. Aku tahu ini kau." kata Jungsoo setengah berteriak. "Oh, rupanya, _hyung_ku yang satu ini masih hafal dengan auraku." sebuah suara disertai tepuk tangan mengagetkan mereka. "Kim Heechul…" desis Hyukjae geram. "Apa, Hyukjae? Kau merindukanku?" gurau Heechul dengan nada sinis. "Hanya dalam mimpimu." balas Hyukjae dingin. "Ah, adikku ini masih dingin seperti dulu, ya." Heechul tertawa. "Kim Heechul, diamlah. Kau mau apa?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa – basi. "Aku? Aku menginginkan 2 gadis itu." katanya membuat Siwon, Hyukjae, dan Jungsoo membeku ditempat. "Ga-gadis apa..?!" tanya Jungsoo gugup. "Tidak usah pura – pura tidak tahu, _hyung_. Gihyun dan Sandra. Serahkan mereka padaku." ucap Heechul. "Tidak akan." Hyukjae menatap Heechul marah. "Bisakah kau pergi dan meninggalkan kami semua? Kalian sudah membunuh Nyonya Lee dan Lee Hyunji! Tidakkah kalian puas?!" teriak Hyukjae. Jungsoo dan Siwon menatap Hyukjae. Heechul tertawa keras. "Kami tidak akan pernah puas sampai kalian semua mati." Heechul berkata dengan dingin. "Kami tidak bisa mati, Heechul." Jungsoo mengingatkan. Heechul mengeluarkan _smrik_nya, "Tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan benda itu. Kalian akan mati ditanganku." kata Heechul tanpa ekspresi. "Kim Heechul." Hyukjae bergumam. Namun dapat didengar Heechul.

"Heechulie _hyung_."

Jungsoo, Siwon, dan Heechul tercengang menatap Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang hampir tidak mau mengakui Heechul sebagai _hyung_nya sekarang memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrabnya dulu. "Tidak bisakah kembali kepada kami? Tidak bisakah kalian hentikan ini semua?" tanyanya pelan. Semuanya diam. "Heechulie _hyung_. Kau ingat tidak waktu itu, ketika ulang tahunmu kami mengerjaimu tapi akhirnya malah aku yang dikerjai? Apa… kau tidak merindukan saat itu…?" Hyukjae menarik nafas. "Apa kau ingat _hyung_, waktu aku dan Kyuhyun mengambil handuk kesayanganmu… kau marah – marah lalu menghukum kami membersihkan rumah seharian? Apa kau tidak merindukannya…? Apa kau tidak merindukan kebersamaan kita, _hyung_?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Aku…" Heechul bergumam. Di satu sisi, Heechul harus mengakui ia merindukan saat – saat kebersamaan mereka, tapi egonya yang lebih banyak itu membuatnya menepis semua pikiran itu. Heechul membalikan tubuhnya, lalu berlari dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Jungsoo menepuk pundak Hyukjae. "Kau hafal sifatnya." kata Jungsoo. "Ayo kita pulang," lanjutnya lalu berjalan mendahului Siwon dan Hyukjae. Siwon menatap Hyukjae, lalu mengusap punggungnya, kemudian berjalan menyusul Leeteuk. Hyukjae masih diam saja, menatap ketempat Heechul berdiri tadi. "Aku benar – benar merindukanmu, Heechulie _babo_."

"Wah, makanan ini benar – benar enak! Sudah lama aku tidak makan di kedai seperti ini!" ucap Sandra semangat, Sungmin tersenyum menatap gadis didepannya. Sandra yang sadar diperhatikan balas menatap Sungmin. "Ada apa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sandra dengan wajah polos. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Sandra. Gadis itu terdiam menatap tangan Sungmin yang mendekati bibirnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan.

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry…_

Ponsel Sungmin berdering membuat merek a kaget, Sungmin langsung menjauhkan tangannya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Sandra. Keduanya berdeham salah tingkah. Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. "Jungsoo _hyung_ menelefon, tunggu sebentar, ya." katanya lalu menjauh dari Sandra. "Ya, _hyung_?" Sungmin menyapa Jungsoo. "Sungmin, pastikan kau terus menjaga Sandra," begitu mendengar nama Sandra, Sungmin langsung berbalik menatap Sandra yang sedang duduk diam menunggu Sungmin. "Kemungkinan Heechul akan menculik Sandra dan Gihyun." jelas Jungsoo. "Apa? Menculik? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu tentang Sandra dan Gihyun?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghampiri Sandra lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sandra. Sungmin memberi isyarat Sandra untuk diam sebentar. Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada pelayan dikedai tersebut. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Sandra menjauh dari kedai itu. "Tadi aku, Hyukjae, dan Siwon mau jalan – jalan sebentar. Tapi ternyata Heechul mengikuti kami, entah dari mana ia tahu tentang Gihyun dan Sandra. Tapi Heechul meminta kami menyerahkan mereka berdua. Jadi tolong jaga Sandra, oke?" pinta Jungsoo. "Pasti, _hyung_." Sungmin memutuskan sambungan lalu kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. "Ada apa, Sungmin?" tanya Sandra. "Aku tidak bisa cerita disini… Kau bisa ikut ke dorm kami sebentar 'kan?" tanya Sungmin. Sandra langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Bintang yang disana itu bagus sekali…" Gihyun menunjuk salah satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sama sepertimu." gumamnya pelan. "Hah?" Gihyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas kata – kata Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Tidak apa – apa, abaikan saja." Kyuhyun berdeham salah tingkah, ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah saat ini. Gihyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali menatap langit.

_KYUHYUN ANGKATLAH TELEFONMUU!_

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun yang kencang –dan aneh- membuat Gihyun dan Kyuhyun melompat kaget. Gihyun menatap Kyuhyun shok, sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir tak bersalah. "Suara Jungsoo _hyung_. Dia merekamnya karena dulu aku jarang mengangkat telefon," jelasnya lalu tertawa garing diikuti Gihyun yang masih kaget. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu mengangkatnya. "Siwon _hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, jaga Gihyun baik – baik. Tadi aku, Jungsoo _hyung_, dan Hyukjae jalan – jalan sebentar. Namun ternyata Heechul mengikuti kami. Dan dia bilang dia ingin kita menyerahkan Sandra dan Gihyun." jelas Siwon tanpa diminta Kyuhyun. "APA? Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu? Kenapa harus mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget, ia langsung menggenggam tangan Gihyun, takut Heechul juga mengikutinya dan menculik Gihyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Sudah cepat bawa dia ke dorm." kata Siwon lalu memutuskan sambungan. Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya, "Gihyun, kau bisa ke dorm kami sebentar 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menengok kearah Gihyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan bingung. "Ada apa?" Gihyun malah balik bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan disini. Kau bisa 'kan?" Kyuhyun tampak panik. Gihyun mengerutkan kening, ia terlihat panik dan buru – buru, tapi Gihyun mengangguk setuju.

"Apa? Jadi mereka mau menculik kami?" Gihyun mengernyit bingung ketika Jungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sandra. Siwon mengangkat bahu. Suasana menjadi hening. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. "Kalau begitu kan artinya kami tidk akan leluasa pergi keman – mana? Lalu kami sekolahnya bagaimana?" tanya Gihyun. "Bagaimana kalau setiap hari dijemput saja?" usul Siwon. Sandra dan Gihyun menatap satu sama lain, "Boleh juga." kata Gihyun. "Yasudah, Kyuhyun kau jemput Gihyun. Hyukjae kau jemput Sandra. Oke?" ucap Jungsoo. Sandra dan Sungmin menatap Jungsoo berbarengan. Kecewa. _Kenapa bukan Sungmin saja yang menjemputku? _batin Sandra kecewa. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, ia bertanya – tanya dalam hati kenapa bukan ia saja yang menjemput Sandra. Tapi akhirnya, mereka semua mengangguk setuju. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kan?" tanya Hyukjae. "Aku duluan." lanjutnya lalu berjalan kekamarnya. Sandra menatap Hyukjae sampai ia masuk kekamarnya. _Bagaimana bisa aku diantar jemput oleh orang sedingin dia…_ batin Sandra. "Ngomong – ngomong, Gihyun, Sandra." Siwon memecah keheningan. Yang disebut namanya menoleh kearah Siwon. "Kalian berhati – hatilah. Mereka sangat berbahaya." Siwon menunjukan beberapa lembar foto. Foto Heechul dan kawan – kawannya.

"Loh?"

Yang lain menatap Gihyun, yang sekarang menunjuk kearah foto Yesung. "Jongwoon _oppa_…?" gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu nama asli Yesung?" tanya Jungsoo. "Aku kenal dia…" Gihyun bergumam pelan, lalu menatap mereka semua gantian. "Kim Jongwoon 'kan?" tanyanya. Yang lain mengangguk lagi. "Apa itu orang yang kau ceritakan padaku dulu? Orang baik dan tampan yang mengantarmu pulang itu?" tanya Sandra. Gantian Gihyun mengangguk.

Hening.

"Hei." Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "Kurasa mereka sudah tahu rencana kita dari awal."

"Hah?"

-TBC-


End file.
